Generally in liquid crystal displays, a light emitting apparatus is incorporated therein for providing light, as the liquid crystals themselves are nonluminous. Such a light emitting apparatus is normally referred as a backlight unit. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional backlight unit 100, which includes light sources 110; a housing 120 enclosing the light sources 110; a reflective layer 121 coated on the inner surface of the housing 120; a light diffusion plate 113 and another optic films 140 stacked above the housing 120. The backlight unit 100 is formed by initially installing the light sources 110 at predetermined positions on the inner surface of the housing 120; then disposing the light diffusion plate 130 above the light sources 110 and the housing 120; and then stacking the optic films 140 on light diffusion plate 130.
Although the aforementioned conventional backlight unit 100 can provide the liquid crystal displays with sufficient brightness, it brings obstructions when reducing the thickness of the entire liquid crystal displays is required, especially for the applications of diverse portable electronic products. The higher the thickness of the backlight unit, the more the obstructions for designers as contemplating the required lighter and smaller portable electronic products. Therefore, it is desired to provide inventive methods and structures to address the issues caused by the conventional technique.